


Exchange

by cadkitten



Category: Big Bang (Band), Dir en grey
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Angst, Bisexual Male Character, Clubbing, Cumshot, Drugs, Exhibitionism, F/M, Frottage, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 14:16:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The lights in the club flickered between colors, flashing from gold to pink to blue to green and back again. The spiral of the disco balls shot lines of color in every direction, the dance floor alive with a swarm of sweaty bodies grinding against one another. In the midst of it all, a lone figure weaved through it, the only person not dancing with someone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exchange

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SakuraAme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraAme/gifts).



> Beta Readers: dklc23  
> Song[s]: "Super Fly” by Lexy ft. G-Dragon, T.O.P, and Taeyang

The lights in the club flickered between colors, flashing from gold to pink to blue to green and back again. The spiral of the disco balls shot lines of color in every direction, the dance floor alive with a swarm of sweaty bodies grinding against one another. In the midst of it all, a lone figure weaved through it, the only person not dancing with someone else. It was obvious only from the lean, straight lines of the person’s body that they were male, nothing about the way they were dressed giving it away at all.

They emerged from the other side of the dance floor, slipping into the blacklit shadows of the VIP area. Their tight black leather pants were laced up the sides, the top clinging to their form in all the right ways. Flashes of brilliant red showed from between the leather strips of the top, red fishnet showing on the two inches of abdomen the leather didn’t cover. When he stopped, it was only to flip the lengthy strands of red and black hair over his shoulder as he cast a scrutinizing glance around the area. And then a moment later, he was making his way purposefully toward the brilliant green couch at the back of the area.

Upon the couch sat another man, his legs crossed elegantly over one another, his black and silver pinstripe suit clinging to his body in all the right ways. The black shirt beneath was open three buttons down, showing off the pale expanse of skin beneath, and his red tie lay draped over the arm of the couch. In his ringed hand, he clutched a tumbler of amber liquid.

A woman in a short blue dress was plastered to his side, her hands running up and down his thighs as she cooed in his ear. Her fingers moved to his jacket, flicking open one button and slipping inside. The male didn’t respond at all, simply looking around the club as though he were bored, too used to this touch to consider it novel in any fashion.

The long-haired male approached the couch, coming to stop in front of it, one slim leg lifting, his platform boot coming to rest on the couch on the other side of this man as he leaned in close. One hand steadied himself on the back of the couch, the other pushed the woman back. “Andou.” Once he was sure he had the older male’s attention, he let out a laugh, pressing his cheek against the other man’s. “Get rid of the bimbo.”

Die lifted one hand, making a dismissive gesture to the girl, who promptly got up from the couch and sashayed out toward the dance floor. A moment later she was lost in the crowd, her petite figure forgotten as attention was turned to the younger man. “What do you want Kwon?”

Ji-yong flopped down on the couch next to him. “I told you to call me G, fucker.”

“And I’ve told you a million times not to call me fucker or I’ll take it out of your hide.”

“Mmm…” The younger made a contemplative noise and then threw back his head and laughed. “Maybe I’m trying to get you take it out on me… fucker.”

In one smooth movement, Die had leaned over and grabbed Kwon’s jaw. He squeezed it between his fingers, a dangerous look sparkling in his eyes as he leaned in close to him. “I can see what you’re after, but you fail to realize how short my temper is, Kwon. I suggest you watch your mouth around your elders.” He released him with a shove, sitting back and reaching for the lapels of his jacket, straightening it out.

Ji-young leaned back on the couch for a moment, slipping his hand into his pocket and pulling out his phone. He twiddled with it for a moment and then shoved it back into his pocket. He gave it a few more minutes, taking a tall glass from the server full of lime green liquid. After he took a sip, he stood up and turned to face Die. With a smirk, he began to move to the music. His hips twisted and pivoted, his body moving with the beat as if he’d been born to follow it.

Die watched him with vague interest, more than he’d shown the girl, but still less than most people around them were giving the younger man. After a few minutes of this, he crooked one finger at him and put both feet flat on the floor, spreading his legs somewhat. The motion revealed his wasn’t entirely unaffected by the display, his rigid length pressing firmly against his fly, tenting his pants out.

The younger didn’t miss it and didn’t skip the opportunity. He slid into his lap, one thigh on either side, his back pressing smoothly against the elder’s chest. He pushed down firmly on Die’s groin, his hips circling as he ground against his erection. One hand slid back into the man’s dark hair, the other reached down to clutch at his hand, pressing his delivery into the other man’s palm. The small package of white powder transferred neatly, no one noticing the exchange while they were so focused on the younger man’s blatant display instead.

Die’s hands moved to rid himself of his jacket, depositing the package safely inside one of the inner pockets in the transition. A moment later, his hands were firmly on the younger man’s hips as he arched up from the seat, grinding himself against his ass, a hiss of pleasure escaping his lips. Their actions continued until Die decided it wasn’t enough. Reaching up, he wrenched the younger’s head back. “Turn around, Kwon.”

The kid obeyed, standing up and smoothly depositing himself in Die’s lap, facing him now. He allowed it when Die pulled him close, reaching between them, knowing exactly what was coming next. He made fast work of Die’s pants, getting them open and freeing his rigid length, and then duplicated the efforts on himself. Reaching for Die’s ass, he shifted them closer, completely crotch-to-crotch, and then resumed his actions from earlier, hips gyrating to the beat of the music. 

Neither of them stopped, heedless of the people around them, not caring about the various sets of eyes that lay upon their bodies as they became even more intimate with their actions. As the music ramped up, so did their movements. Ji-yong watched as Die’s expression slid from one of boredom to one of extreme pleasure. It was beyond obvious that the older male didn’t get what he wanted as often as he desired it. The way he moved against him was frantic, and the way he didn’t even hold back his moans told of a man close to his end.

Ji-yong gave it his all, finally giving up on following the music and simply thrusting his cock alongside Die’s, letting them rub together, creating the most delicious friction between them. His own moans twined with Die’s own and he thrust harder, faster, his hips jerking with one purpose: to cum.

It was Die who fell from that precipice first. His body stiffened, hips snapping up, and his head falling back to hit the back of the couch. His hands trembled from exertion as he let it build for that last few seconds. One final jerk of his hips and he was gone, spurting thick, hot cum between them, drenching the hem of Ji-yong’s shirt and cock with his offering.

The feeling of his elder cumming was all Ji-yong needed to spur him to his own end. His hips jerked a few more times, rutting his cock against Die’s own, the mess of his cum sliding between them. His hand fumbled and then yanked Die’s shirt up, his cock sliding up onto his belly. With one last coherent moment, he allowed himself to watch as he spurted over the older man’s abdomen. “Fuck, Andou,” he hissed out, watching as he rubbed his cock through the mess a few times.

Sitting back, he concentrated on getting his breath back as Die reached between them, tucking himself back in and then doing up his pants, tucking his shirt back in, leaving the cum painting his belly. He didn’t bother to clean Ji-yong either, just pushing his cock back into his pants and pulling his underwear over them, tucking his money into his pocket in the same movement, no one the wiser as to what had just transpired.

With a smirk, he patted the kid’s hip. “Get the fuck out of my face, Kwon.”

Ji-yong slid from his lap and quickly zipped up. He sniffed, mopping off some of the cum and wiping it on a napkin that he tossed in Die’s lap. “Andou…” he waited until he had his attention and then grinned. “Fucker.” And with that, he turned around and sauntered back off into the crowd, snatching up his drink as he passed the table.

“One day, Kwon… one day.”

**The End**


End file.
